La Persona Que Está Al Otro Extremo
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Tetsuro Kuroo ha podido ver su hilo rojo del destino desde que tiene memoria. Nunca le prestó atención pero un día todo cambió. Desde entonces desea conocer a la persona que está al otro extremo. Hasta que finalmente, ese día llega.


Desde pequeño, Tetsuro Kuroo podía ver aquella delgada cuerda que según las leyendas, el otro extremo estaba atado a la persona que era el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, su otra mitad. En otras palabras, podía ver su hilo rojo del destino.

Él no lo recordaba y probablemente nunca lo haría, pero una tarde del 27 de septiembre, cuando apenas era un pequeño infante, se despertó de su siesta. Lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas mientras sujetaba su pecho. Había tenido una sensación agradable y única. Usa sensación que desapareció, quedando como un vago recuerdo escondido entre lo más recóndito de su memoria.

Fue en ese momento cuando el hilo rojo apareció en su mano.

Cuando cumplió los ocho años, decidió contarles a sus padres. Al hacerlo, ellos se alegraron por la gran imaginación que tenía. ¿Qué gran imaginación iba a tener un niño que veía un hilo en su mano? Ninguna. Cuando le contó a Kenma, su mejor amigo, no parecía sorprendo. Para su vecino, la idea de poder ver algo que otros no podían no le asustó ni le impresionó. Sólo guardó silencio y se evitó hacer preguntas.

Sin duda, poder observar el hilo rojo y tener la oportunidad de encontrar a tu verdadera pareja era algo que muchos deseaban, pero no para él. Porque para Tetsuro, la idea de buscar a su otra mitad era lo último en la lista de prioridades.

Tenerlo no le molestaba de forma física, ya que no lo sentía de ningún modo. Pero verlo todos los días, y a pesar de que no presentaba problemas para hacer sus actividades, le molestaba. Varias veces intentó tocarlo, pero se frustró al ver que este era intangible. No importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, simplemente no podía.

Después de ver que era imposible, dejó de prestarle atención. Hacer como si no existiera e imaginar que esa delgada cuerda desaparecería en cualquier momento.

Esa idea cambió cuando a la edad de diez años fue a un parque de atracciones con su familia. Todo marchaba bien hasta que al pasar por un grupo de personas, se detuvo de golpe. A él llegó una sensación de alegría extrema. Una sensación única y satisfactoria que podía jurar haber sentido antes. Pero, ¿En dónde?

Mientras lágrimas caían sin su consentimiento, podía sentir como se llenaba un vacío del cual no sabía que existía hasta ese momento. Por primera vez en su vida experimentó el regocijo. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió completo.

Pero no sólo eso, sino también observó como el hilo rojo, al que había ignorado por mucho tiempo, se movía mientras una sensación cálida llegaba a su meñique.

A cada segundo que pasaba, la agradable emoción desaparecía. Eso lo asustó.

Giró con rapidez e intentó correr. Seguir el hilo que se perdía entre la multitud, pero antes de hacerlo, su madre lo detuvo. Preocupándose por su hijo que derramaba lágrimas sin control, decidió llevarlo a la enfermería.

Mientras sus padres caminaban al lado opuesto, Kuroo ponía resistencia. No quería que lo viera un médico. Él quería buscar a esa persona que le había provocado la sensación más agradable que había experimentado en su vida. Quería buscar a esa persona, su otra mitad.

El tiempo pasaba pero para Kuroo, el recuerdo y la sensación de aquel día seguían tan presentes en su memoria como si lo hubiera experimentado esa misma tarde.

Tetsuro con ahora doce años, le daba vueltas al balón voleibol que tenía en sus manos mientras sus ojos miraban el horizonte a través del cristal del auto. Pensando en su última búsqueda que había resultado en un total fracaso.

En esos dos años no había vuelto a tener esa agradable sensación.

Desde aquel incidente, no dejaba de pensar en quien era su otra mitad. ¿Cómo era esa persona? ¿Tendría un color de cabello interesante? ¿Qué tal su carácter? ¿Sería una persona tímida, rebelde o seria?

Decidido, se propuso la meta de no descansar hasta encontrarlo. Cada fin de semana volvía a ese parque de diversiones y cuando iba a la escuela, al salir daba largos paseos con Kenma por la ciudad con la intención de buscarlo, pero su encuentro nunca llegaba.

Cuando el auto se estacionó en la casa de su familiar, el menor bajó sin mucho ánimo.

Kuroo había planeado utilizar sus vacaciones para continuar con su búsqueda, pero a sus padres les pareció mejor idea pasar unos cuantos días la prefectura de Miyagi.

Él no quería alejarse de su ciudad, porque sabía muy bien que un día en ese lugar, era un día menos sin la oportunidad de encontrarlo.

Aunque tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba. Respirar nuevos aires y entretener su mente en otra cosa que no fuera sobre su búsqueda. Disfrutar sus días sin escuela como un niño normal y sin preocupaciones.

A pesar de que sus vacaciones resultaron sin emociones y aburridas, se sentía calmado. Estar en ese lugar le daba cierta tranquilidad en el pecho. No era un sentimiento como la que estaba buscando, pero era ligeramente similar.

Cuando finalmente regresaban a Tokio, Kuroo se encontraba ansioso, pues deseaba llegar rápido para continuar su búsqueda.

Mientras salían de la ciudad, Tetsuro se incorporó rápidamente de su asiento. Sentía como la sensación volvía poco a poco a su pecho. Se asomó a la ventana y lo único que alcanzó a ver fue un auto familiar color blanco que iba en dirección contraria.

Unos cuantos segundos no bastaron para que pudiera ver quienes iban adentro, pero fue tiempo suficiente para observar el hilo rojo que traspasaba la puerta del auto.

Nuevamente ese sentimiento tan agradable se alojó en su pecho. Siendose más satisfactoria que la última vez. Pero fue en ese momento que a la mente de Kuroo le llegó una idea que no se había planteado.

Y si esa persona que era su otra mitad, ¿No vivía en Tokio? ¿Y si era de otra ciudad? ¿Otra prefectura? Incluso, ¿Otro país?

Aquella noche se maldijo infinidad de veces por el detalle que no había tomado en cuenta, siendo Kenma quien tuvo que soportar a su vecino.

Durante los siguientes años, Kuroo seguía teniendo la esperanza de encontrarlo en el parque o en cualquier parte de la ciudad. Pero también, accedía sin poner objeción cada que sus padres planeaban ir de viaje. Visitar nuevos lugares le ampliaría la oportunidad de encontrarlo.

A sus quince, Tetsuro se dio por vencido. Ya había viajado por casi todo Japón y seguía sin rastro de aquella persona.

A quién quería engañar. Encontrar a alguien que no conocía ni había visto antes era muy difícil, por no decir imposible si tomaba en cuenta que había una gran posibilidad de que viviera fuera de Japón.

El tiempo transcurría y Kuroo decidió seguir con su vida. Esa búsqueda sin sentido consumía gran parte de su día y sus pensamientos.

Se concentró en sus estudios y en su club. A finales de su segundo año en la escuela de Nekoma, no sólo había ganado popularidad por ser una persona carismática, sino también se convirtió en el capitán del equipo de voleibol.

Rodeado de gente agradable y amigos con quienes se divertía. Incluso se había conseguido una novia con quien pasar sus fines de semana.

Sus citas con ella, quien por cierto era la capitana del club femenil de voleibol, consistían en salir. Ir a parques temáticos, acuarios, plazas y dar largas caminata. Salir a cualquier lado donde hubiera gente.

Menos de un mes bastó para darse cuenta que su relación no duraría mucho tiempo. Porque, aunque no podía ver el hilo del destino de ella, sabía que estaba ahí. Conectado a otra persona que no era él.

Se sentía culpable al notar que se engañaba a ambos. Saliendo con alguien a quien le tenía afecto pero no amor. Acariciando su cabeza de forma paternal y no sujetando su mano ni entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Besando su frente que significaba protección y no sus labios para demostrar una pasión inexistente.

Llevándola a pasear a lugares donde hubiera mucha gente, porque muy en el fondo todavía guardaba la esperanza de encontrar a su verdadera mitad.

Hablar con ella fue difícil, no quería herir sus sentimientos, pero tampoco podía seguir viviendo una mentira. No era justo para ella. Por suerte lo comprendió y se lo tomó de la mejor manera. Talvez sabía que las cosas no iban tan bien como quería, pero lo acepto.

En los últimos días de sus vacaciones para ingresar a su último año, la vio caminar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se alegró por ella y aunque no podía ver su hilo del destino, rogaba para que su otro extremo estuviera atado a la persona que en ese momento caminaba a su lado. Ella merecía ser feliz.

A mediados del siguiente año ya había dejado de buscar. Varias veces se vio tentado a volver a lo que alguna vez fueron sus rutinarias caminatas, pero terminaba resistiéndose. Se había cansado de búsquedas sin sentido.

La idea de encontrarse se había quedado en un deseo inalcanzable. Un deseo que recordaba cada noche que veía su hilo rojo bajo la luz de la luna antes de dormir.

Tetsuro aspiró el aroma de Miyagi, ese lugar le gustaba. No porque fuera tranquilo, sino porque la sensación que tenía cada que estaba ahí, era lo más cercano a la que buscó gran parte de su vida. Y más ahora que nunca antes había estado en esa parte y la sensación de felicidad era mayor. No como la que deseaba, pero algo era algo.

Aunque eso lo llenó de nostalgia, saber que el sentimiento en ese momento sería lo más cercano al que deseaba.

Varias veces había vuelto a ese lugar, pero nunca lograba quedarse más de una semana y difícilmente salía de casa. Aunque ahora no estaba por vacaciones o para una reunión familiar.

No.

Su motivo era un partido de voleibol. El equipo de Karasuno había sido muy insistente con su entrenador y al final, un partido fue inevitable.

El partido fue tranquilo y sin complicaciones. Los jugadores eran buenos pero no lograron vencerlos. Todavía tenían muchas brechas en sus tácticas.

Aunque debía admitir que el equipo contaba con integrantes peculiares. Más uno de los bloqueadores centrales. Su estatura era pequeña pero daba saltos impresionantes. Destacaba mucho a comparación del otro bloqueador central, quien era un joven de cabello oscuro y pecas en el rostro. Pero admiraba su esfuerzo por seguir avanzando.

Después del partido, se tomaron un tiempo para conocerse y platicar. Kuroo logró conocer a todos los jugadores.

Todos estaban felices de hacer nuevos amigos, pero la tarde cayó y la despedida fue inevitable. Mientras se despedían, uno de los jugadores del otro equipo recibió una llamada. No le tomó importancia.

Su equipo ya estaba listo en la camioneta de su escuela y Kuroo estaba por subir cuando se detuvo. Su respiración se cortó y dejó caer su maleta a un lado.

En la entrada, el jugador que recibió la llamada subió a un vehículo. Un auto que bastó verlo una fracción de segundo en su vida para guardarlo perfectamente en su memoria.

No lo dudo dos veces cuando el vehículo se alejó de ahí y comenzó a correr, ignorando los gritos de su equipo y su entrenador.

Era rápido y lo sabía muy bien, pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzarlo. Aun así no se rindió y corrió lo más que pudo.

La desesperación llegó a él cuando lo perdió al doblar una esquena. ¿Y ahora? ¿Cuál era el camino? ¿Por dónde debía ir?

La respuesta se lo dio el mismo hilo rojo que sujetaba su meñique.

Ya no necesitaba seguir la camioneta, no. Ahora se enfocaba en las miles de sensaciones que llegaban con fuerza a cada paso que daba. Después de diez minutos corriendo, llegó a una calle tranquila donde sólo había casas.

Se detuvo un momento para reponer energías y continuó.

Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo a la perfección. Cada paso era una gota que llenaba el vaso que siempre estuvo medio vacío.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro al detenerse frente a una casa. Donde estaba mal estacionad el vehículo que había perseguido. Sin duda era ese. Podía distinguir la abolladura en la parte trasera.

Aspiró con profundidad, retuvo el aire y lo soltó con calma. Ese era el lugar, no cabía duda. Finalmente conocería al otro dueño de su hilo del destino.

La puerta de la entrada estaba abierta y el hilo rojo se adentraba a la casa hasta el segundo piso. Tocó la puerta y saludó con fuerza.

Nadie contestó.

Volvió a repetir el procedimiento dos veces más, pero de nuevo nada.

Escuchó pasos en el piso superior. Sabía que era descortés pero se quitó sus zapatos deportivos y entró. Ya se disculparía después.

Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras, un hombre de cabello dorado y anteojos bajó. Kuroo intentó disculparse por su intromisión pero fue ignorado. El señor salió de la casa para después soltar una gran maldición. Con manos temblorosas comenzó a marcar en su teléfono que había sacado.

Tetsuro, un poco confundido, decidió seguir su camino. Siendo guiado por el hilo rojo.

Un paso más cerca de esa persona, un paso que llenaba su vacío, un paso que la alegría volvía a su pecho. Pero también, un paso que hacía más claro el ligero llanto de una mujer y más pesado el ambiente que se respiraba.

Kuroo llegó al segundo piso, pero ahora titubeaba cada que se acercaba a una puerta donde el hilo se perdía. Algo no andaba bien. Su felicidad disminuía cada segundo. El regocijo se había convertido en incertidumbre y por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que estaba pasando.

Había esperado ese momento pero en esos momentos quería huir. Correr y dejar todo sin mirar atrás, pero no podía. No ahora que lo había encontrado.

Antes de entra a la habitación, contempló al jugador que vio marcharse de la escuela. El de pecas en el rostro estaba sentado en el suelo y recargado en la pared. Abrazando sus piernas con fuerza mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

Aspiró hondo, se armó de valor, sujetó la puerta, y entró.

Un frío gélido se incrustó en su pecho. Su mente quedó en blanco y su garganta se cerró con fuerza. Podía sentir el vacío consumir su cuerpo de forma lenta y dolorosa.

Adentro, un joven de cabello rubio oscuro y cuerpo atlético se encontraba en medio de la habitación. Con mirada llena de desesperación e impotencia miraba el suelo.

Una mujer yacía sentada en el suelo y recargada en el borde de una cama. Lloraba y suplicaba por más tiempo.

Kuro estaba impactado ante esa escena. Mentira. Lo que en realidad le impactó, fue ver a la persona que ansiaba conocer.

Esa persona descansaba en donde la mujer se aferraba. No podía ver cómo era debido a un hombre en bata que se interponía.

El doctor sujetó la muñeca y observó su reloj. Kuroo vio con claridad el hilo rojo, ahora de un color casi transparente. El hombre suspiró hondo y negó con suavidad mientras bajaba con cuidado el brazo ajeno.

Ante ese acto, la mujer rompió en llanto mientras se aferraba al cuerpo inerte de esa persona. Entró en crisis y el doctor junto con la otra persona, tuvieron que sacarla para atenderla, ignorándolo por completo.

Ahora se encontraba sólo en la habitación. A pesar de que el llanto y los gritos seguían, él no podía escucharlo. Él estaba concentrado en la persona que era el dueño del otro extremo.

Al momento de verlo, quedó hechizado. Hechizado ante ese cabello corto y dorado. Hechizado ante esa pálida piel y cuerpo delgado. Hechizado ante esas pestañas delgadas y cejas pequeñas. Hechizado por esa persona.

Con cuidado, acercó su mano temblorosa a la del rubio, y al momento en que sus meñiques se tocaron, sintiendo una calidez que desaparecía, el vacío en su pecho se llenó por completo.

Se llenó, sólo por un segundo.

Aquella tarde cálida, dos jóvenes destinados a estar juntos no pudieron conocerse.

Aquella tarde cálida, Tsukishima Kei perdió la batalla contra la enfermedad con la que había nacido.

Aquella tarde cálida, Tetsuro Kuroo dejó de ver el hilo rojo que sujetaba su meñique.


End file.
